


baby i'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way

by Sporks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Animal Play, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not All Porn, Puppy Play, Stockholm Syndrome, i don't know how to write a summary??, if you would consider it fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporks/pseuds/Sporks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry become best friends Harry's freshman year of Uni. When Louis has a hard time coping with the loss of his childhood dog, he can't think of anything better than taking Harry home and training him to be his perfect puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. I don't even know what this is. The idea kind of sprang up out of no where. I think the idea of Harry acting like a puppy sounds cute. But this could be a bit fucked up, if that's how you would like to look at this.
> 
> AS STATED IN TAGS, this has non-con drug use, and mindfucking. Poor Harry.
> 
> (Whaaat, the title is totally not from Stockholm Syndrome, which is totally not one of my faves off of Four, whaaat)

Harry and Louis met at a coffee shop. Harry spilt his caramel latte with extra whipped cream and white chocolate shavings all over Louis' nicest "Hire Me" button down.

_Louis usually prided himself in staying calm in stressful or dramatic situations, but he was five seconds away from exiting the coffee shop and heading to his job interview. He's looking down at the scolding hot drink on his shirt when he heard a voice, frantic and deep._

_"Oh god, oh god, oh my god, I am sooo sorry. Oh jeez, and that's such a nice shirt, I feel awful," the kid had said._

_Louis had been too busy staring at the steaming mess on his abdomen to bother to look up at the person who did it. His frustration dissipated when he saw the wide-eyed and frazzled face of a boy, probably a freshman trying to get through his first day of Uni. The kid’s face was flushed beet red and he kept tugging on the hem of his oversized sweater out of some nervous habit. He had a soft, creamy face, and curly brown hair nearly past his shoulders. Louis decided to put the kid out of his torture._

_"Hey, hey, look it's okay, really. It's just a shirt," —That cost more than your entire outfit, but what does that matter—“Don't worry,” his throat was straining, trying not to show how much pain he was in through his voice._

_Although the boy’s face toned down a shade of red, he was still looking like a little kid that got caught drawing on the walls. How adorable._

_"I honestly am so sorry. I've been running around all day trying to find my way around campus when I decided to take a break and get a drink, but I guess I can't even do that."_

_So Louis was right about him being a freshman. "Hey don't worry about it," he assured again. "What's your name?" He asked after a short, not completely awkward, pause._

_The kid looked surprised that he was actually asking. "Harry."_

_Louis offered him a smile and a hand to shake. "Louis," he said back, shaking the boy’s hand. Why was it so fucking soft? He looked at the time on his phone and his heart nearly dropped down to his feet. "Listen Harry, if I didn't have a job interview right now I'd offer to show you around campus, but I've really got to go. How about you meet me here tomorrow at noon and I'll give you a proper tour around, okay?" Louis was apparently feeling extremely generous that day._

_Harry looked at Louis like he had just offered him a million pounds. "I-really? Why? I spilled my latte all over your fancy shirt," he said with a frown._

_"Because I was in your shoes two years ago and I know it sucks. And like I said, it's just a shirt. So I'll see you tomorrow, Harry?" He tried to offer him the warmest smile he could but he was getting antsy with the cooling coffee drying on his shirt and the fact that his interview was in ten minutes._

_"I-um. Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Louis."_

_As Louis rushed out of the coffee shop he heard, "I'll pay for the dry cleaning, I promise!"_

~

Harry paid for the dry cleaning and Louis didn't end up getting the job.

Whatever, he didn't want to work at a bank anyway.

~

Harry was like a leach. He never left Louis' side in the beginning of the school year. Louis would have been annoyed if he didn't feel so bad that Harry wasn't making any friends. Harry mentioned making a friend named Liam, which made Louis feel slightly better. Louis knew Liam, he was studying to be a veterinarian, and made sure that everyone on campus knew it. He was always running around, trying to get people involved with school events. Louis was grateful that Liam put in an effort to actually become friends with Harry.

Louis didn't find Harry's constant leaching annoying at all. He thought Harry was great company. Stupid and clumsy sometimes, and he would say the most random shit he could think of out of no where, but Louis found him funny. He knew Harry was lonely. Harry's hometown was on the other side of England. He told Louis that he wanted a change of scenery, to get away from his family for a bit. Everything was boring where he lived. Louis knew there had to be something more to it than that, the way that Harry talked about it. He never pushed it, though. The only thing he missed from home was his friend Niall, who apparently had known Harry since they were babies. Louis tried to stay interested when Harry talked about Niall.

Louis considered Harry his best friend. He had never had anyone care for him as much as Harry did, and it was nice. It made him feel warm when Harry would wake him up early with a call on a Sunday asking if he would rather go out and see an action movie or a comedy, because to Harry, Louis’ opinion always mattered. Harry was Louis' rock, and Louis was Harry’s.

~

Louis’ mum called him to tell him his dog had died three months after he met Harry.

To say he was distraught would be an understatement. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and would never be filled again. He had had Biscuits since he was seven. Biscuits was the puppy he always wanted, and was always there for him when no one else was. When Louis thought back on it, he was sure that his parents only got him the dog because they pitied him for not having any friends. Biscuits (which Louis had named him because he _loved_ biscuits) would go everywhere with him. Biscuits was the definition of man’s best friend. The day Louis parted with Biscuits when he left for Uni was one of the hardest days of Louis’ life. He was more heartbroken about leaving his dog than he was about leaving his sisters and parents.

Louis should have been expecting it. Biscuits was almost fourteen after all. That was practically ancient in dog years.

Louis didn’t leave his room for a week. Harry had been frantic trying to get a hold of him. He wasn’t answering his phone or his door, and Harry was close to going to the hospital to see if he was checked in.

When Louis finally answered the door Harry had grabbed onto him tightly and buried his face into Louis’ cold neck.

Harry made Louis an overdue hot cup of tea and sat with him and listened to Louis talk about Biscuits, stroking his oily hair comfortingly.

Louis’ rock.

~

_“Harry! C’mon, food’s ready!”_

_The heavy thud coming from the living room was almost immediate. Louis smiled as his boy rushed into the kitchen on all fours, ready for his dinner._

_Louis leaned down and ruffled Harry’s hair as his puppy looked up at him, panting happily. “I even put something extra yummy in it for you since you’ve been such a good boy lately."_

_Harry yipped appreciatively and nuzzled his face into Louis’ calf before digging face first into his dog food._

_Louis knew Harry was exhausted from their day at the park and was planning on giving his boy a longer belly rub than usual._

_Harry. His good boy. His good, good—_

Louis shot up in bed, heart racing.

_What the fuck was that?_

Louis didn’t dream very often. Whenever he did, his dreams either left him feeling weird the rest of the day after, or they were just warped memories.

This dream was neither. It should have made him feel weird, but it didn’t. It felt almost like a memory, but that wasn’t right. It had him feeling fuzzy inside, like when he had his first wet dream about the first girl he ever liked.

He fell back asleep with green eyes looking up at him imbedded into the back of his mind and butterflies storming around in his stomach.

~

He couldn’t stop staring at Harry the next day. Harry was stressing over his psychology essay while they sat at the coffee shop they first met at over a year ago.

While Harry was blabbing on about how he’s certain his professor was out to get him, he stared at the soft lines of Harry’s pink mouth, and how they opened and closed as he talked, just like the way he barked in Louis’ dream last night. _Fuck_. He looked at his eyes, so green and clear and wide. _So_ wide. _Just like a puppy’s_. He looked at his hair, curling around his ears and a soft chocolate brown. _Just like Biscuits’_.

_Damn it._

“—Not to mention he— Louis?”

Louis’ attention snapped back to Harry’s speech, eyes drifting down to his coffee when he noticed Harry’s eyes staring at him like he _knew_ Louis wasn’t giving him his full attention.

“Louis were you even listening?” Harry pouted.

“Of course. Professor Roberts. Complete dick.”

“Yeah, but he—” Harry released a tiny, frustrated grunt. “Never mind. I’m just nervous that he won’t like my essay.” He looked down at his latte and stirred it distractedly.

Louis hated seeing Harry stressed. After his dream he found himself wanting to do nothing more than to run his fingers through his soft hair until the stress went away— _and rub circles into his belly until he mewls with pleasure,_ his conscience butts in— and Louis tried hard to find something weird or uncomfortable about the idea but he couldn’t.

He did the next best thing and leaned over, rubbing a hand up and down Harry’s arm and said, “I’m sure he’s going to love it.”

~

“ _Louis_! He loved it Louis, he loved the essay!” Harry exclaimed as soon as he plopped down on Louis’ sofa in an excited, clumsy rush. He would have crushed Louis if Louis hadn’t moved out of the way.

Louis’ vision blurred as he tried to concentrate on the words on the essay Harry shoved in his face. After Louis read over the professor’s comments, he looked up at Harry with a smile as big as Harry’s and patted Harry’s head, saying, “Good boy, Harry.”

Louis froze, quickly removing his hand from Harry’s hair. _Why the fuck did he say that?_

 

Harry looked so confused through his smile and Louis wanted to crawl under the sofa. “Um. Thanks, Louis…” Louis knew that wasn’t how Harry expected Louis to congratulate him, but it just slipped out. Like that’s how he was supposed to praise Harry. It wasn’t even like he said it jokingly. The thing that made him wince the most was that he said it so _genuinely_.

“I—Um,” he tried to come up with something that didn’t sound completely weird, but nothing seemed right.

There was a ten second pause before Harry started up again. “Anyway,” Harry said with a finalizing clap of his hands, _bless that boy_ , “I ordered us Chinese to celebrate, and I know you’ve been wanting to watch that one movie with Tom Cruise in it, so I brought that. I’ll, um. I’ll go put this in my bag.” Harry stood up more awkwardly than usual and put his essay away and fished for the DVD.

Louis stared up at the ceiling praying to God that Harry would eventually forget about it.

~

The dreams were becoming more frequent. They ranged from throwing a frisbee to Harry at the park, to watching Harry sleep on the floor by Louis’ feet while Louis watched football, to rubbing Harry’s lower belly, so close to his cock and—

Sometimes Louis woke up sweaty with come spilled on his sheets. He didn’t like to think too hard about those dreams.

The stupid thing was, Louis wanted this _so bad_. Harry could be his perfect puppy, always wanting to make him happy, spend time with him, cuddle with him.

Just like Biscuits.

He knew Harry would never understand, if he told him. Louis couldn’t go up to him and say, _“Hey, I would love it if you would be my puppy. I’ll even get you food and water bowls.”_ Louis might as well kiss his friendship with Harry goodbye.

But the thought would never leave. It would always linger, each day getting more prominent than the last.

He had to have this. He _would_ have this. And Harry would learn to love it. Being Louis’ good boy. 


	2. Chapter 2

_His boy always looked so pretty when he begged._

_Louis was reading a book when he heard soft whimpers coming from the side of the bed, paws gently smacking the comforter._

_Louis ignored him as best he could. His good boy needed to learn that he couldn’t get what he wanted just by begging._

_The whimpering continued. He could tell Harry was rutting up against the bed, making the bed creak as each grind became shallower and shallower. Always such a horny little puppy. Getting Harry neutered crossed his mind once or twice._

_Louis sighed. “Harry,” he started sternly, leaning over the bed so he could stare down at his dog. “Now, you know that’s not how good boys ask for something.”_

_Harry looked down at his paws, upset he disobeyed his owner. Louis couldn’t help but feel bad. He hadn’t let Harry come in three days._

_“Alright. Come here, boy.” He patted the spot next to him on the bed and Harry’s eyes brightened as he jumped up, looking expectantly at Louis._

_“I know what’s wrong. You miss your tail, hm? I never put it back, did I?”_

_Harry whined desperately and rutted his ass down on the bed. “Aw, my poor puppy. I’ll put your tail back, right where it belongs. Get on your hands and knees like a good boy.”_

_As Harry quickly got into position, Louis grabbed Harry’s plug from the drawer next to the bed and lube. He got in place behind Harry, who was practically vibrating with excitement. Louis grabbed both cheeks and squeezed once, extracting a yelp from Harry, before coating two fingers in lube and spreading Harry’s hole open. One thing Harry loved almost as much as having his hair pet was having his ass touched. Louis knew how much his boy loved being filled._

_He grabbed the plug, that had a long, fluffy brown tail attached to it, covered it in lube, and slid it in Harry easily. Prepping Harry for it was never really necessary because he was always so open for Louis anyway._

_Harry sighed with gratitude and wiggled his ass, so happy to have his tail back, feeling full and like the good puppy he always was._

_Louis stroked Harry’s back, settling his hand back down to Harry’s hole and pushing the plug in gently. Harry whined, never moaned. Puppies don’t moan._

_“Always so good for me aren’t you, princess.”_

~

Louis couldn’t deal with it anymore. He just wanted Harry to himself, but he knew it wouldn’t happen over night. He needed to plan this out. Sure, Harry wouldn’t be too enthusiastic at first, but Louis was sure Harry was going to be much happier with him. He wouldn’t have to worry about anything but being Louis’ happy puppy. Harry was always so eager to please anyway that it couldn’t be all that hard.

The semester was almost over, and Louis was going to wait until Harry was done with his finals to finally take him home. As far as Louis was concerned, Harry didn’t have any plans to see family over the holidays either, which was more convenient for Louis.

A week before finals, Louis decided to go shopping for everything he needed to bring his puppy home. He bought Harry the biggest and softest dog bed he could find, a black leather collar, and food and water bowls. He couldn’t wait to get them engraved with Harry’s name on them, along with his dog tag. There were certain things he was going to need to buy online, but that wasn’t a problem. His body was buzzing the whole drive home. This was going to be perfect.

~

Louis was in the kitchen cooking a celebratory dinner for finishing first semester finals. He heard the door lock turn and moments later Harry burst through. “Guess who’s done with their finals!” He sing-songed.

Louis couldn’t help but smile. He knew how hard Harry had been working to nail his final, spending all hours of the night going over everything for weeks. Harry was always so caught up on school work. Louis knew that his plans for Harry were only going to benefit him. His stomach was swimming with excited nerves as Harry trotted into the kitchen and hugged Louis from behind. Louis hummed, pretending to contemplate. “Is it… _you, Harold Styles,_ that is done with your finals?”

“Yes!” Harry screeched in his ear. Louis turned around and patted him on the shoulder.

“Good. Now I know I’m not making this steak for nothing.”

Harry beamed at him before retreating to the couch, sprawling himself out and turning on the television. “It smells awesome, Lou. Can’t wait.” Exhaustion was coursing through his voice. Louis knew how much his finals took out of him.

Within ten minutes Louis could hear light snores coming from the living room.

~

Harry was praising Louis’ cooking throughout the whole meal. Louis was having a hard time staying interested in his food, all he could think about was Harry, and how this was going to be his new home now. He’d get to spend every night with Harry, combing fingers through his hair, feeding him, playing with him.

He watched as Harry tried his hardest not to talk with his mouth full. “—And like, Liam kept saying the stupidest things to her, I don’t even think they were real pick-up lines—” Louis wasn’t paying attention. He didn’t care about Liam’s terrible attempts at flirting. Until— “He seemed nice enough. I gave him my number. He said he’d call, so. We’ll see.” He shrugged.

Louis’ eyes shot up to Harry, zoning in on what he’d been saying. “I’m sorry… What? What were you saying about getting someone’s number?”

Harry frowned. “Louis. You always zone out when I’m telling a story. You make me feel like I’m boring you.”

Oh, now he felt bad. It wasn’t Harry’s fault Louis couldn’t stay concentrated on anything other than Harry’s lips and throat and hair and hands and—

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I do pay attention, I promise. Can you just repeat that last bit?”

Harry sighed. “While Liam was chatting up that girl this guy came up to me and we started talking. He seemed nice so I gave him my number.”

Louis’ stomach sank. No, no. That wasn’t going to work. Harry couldn’t be flirting with guys and going on dates. Harry was practically Louis’ now. Well, by tomorrow he was going to be officially his. No attention whore was going to be chatting up his puppy.

Louis forgot he hadn’t responded. “Oh, cool, mate. Hope it works out,” he said, avoiding Harry’s eyes and cleaning up the table.

It was time.

“Look what I got us!” He exclaimed happily, pulling out a bottle of wine and setting it on the counter.

Harry’s eyes widened at the bottle. “Oh, Louis! How kind of you to indulge for this remarkable occasion!” He said playfully.

“Well, only the best for you, my dear. I found the finest, and most decently priced bottle the market had to offer, Harold.” He smirked as he popped the corked off. “Go sit down and I’ll bring you your wine momentarily, my fair lady.”

“Splendid!” Harry said with a wink.

When Louis returned to the couch, Harry was looking through channels, trying to find something decent. Louis handed Harry his glass. Harry faked a moan as he took a sip. “Absolutely _delectable._ ” He exaggerated.

Louis smiled, taking a sip of his own wine. “I’d have to agree.” He lifted his glass towards Harry. “Cheers to finishing finals.” Harry beamed and clinked his glass with Louis. 

“Cheers.”

~

They were watching some cooking competition show, and Harry and Louis were nearly done with their glasses of wine.

“Have you been secretly filling my glass with more wine?” Harry said, not completely serious but not completely joking either. “I feel more tipsy than I should be from just one glass of wine.”

Louis shrugged. “Must be some quality shit, I guess. Your friend Louis has always been gifted in wine selecting,” he said with a wink.

“Guess so. Feel like I’m gonna fall asleep any minute. God, I’ve turned into my gran. It’s hardly half past nine.”

Louis hummed. “Probably left over grogginess from your nap earlier.”

“Yeah, probably,” Harry said sleepily and slowly.

Louis’ belly was filling with butterflies again as he watched Harry’s eyelids flutter.

“There is no way I’m going to bed this early. Keep me awake, Lou.” Harry started slapping his own cheeks. “Ow,” he said, looking down at his hands with a frown. “I’m not gonna do that. I don’t think that will keep me awake.”

Louis snorted a laugh. “You can’t fall asleep, you won’t find out who’s going to win the bake off.”

Harry groaned. “You’re right. Won’t fall sleep.” His words were starting to slur and his eyelids kept taking long, heavy blinks. Louis gently pulled Harry down to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Lou… Got such a comfy shoulder. You’re not helping me stay awake,” he mumbled. “I think the room’s spinning. Maybe.”

“Shh, it’s okay, Harry. I know you’re tired. Don’t fight it,” Louis said soothingly as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Mmm.”

“Shh. So happy you’re here, baby boy. My good boy.”

A minute later Harry was dead weight in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you're actually maybe enjoying this, it would make me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Harry thought when he woke up was that someone replaced his brain with cotton balls.

As he opened his eyes he felt as if they were shut with industrial glue. When they finally opened after tremendous effort, he hazily took in his surroundings. His brain wasn’t accepting any details, but he knew where he was. He was in Louis’ room. And he wasn’t on the bed.

The next thing he noticed was that something was covering his mouth. Nothing like tape, but some thing that was kept tightly strapped to the back of his head. _What the hell?_

He tried to sit up to get a better look but his limbs and his head weren’t moving. His heart started to pound out of his chest, he could hear it, loud and fast, in the quiet room. _What the fuck is going on?_ The last thing he remembered was watching TV with Louis. Did someone break in and drug him? Why would they leave him here? _Where the fuck was Louis?_

His body was useless, he couldn’t feel anything. Trying to move an arm was as simple as hopping on a foot that fell asleep. His brain was moving slow, thoughts generating as slow as molasses, his body reacting calmer than it should have been. He needed to find Louis. What if these bastards kidnapped him? He would never be able to forgive himself, even though he had no idea what was going on.

This drug had to wear off sooner or later. He prayed that his captor would fail to check on him any time soon so he’d be able to get some feeling back into his body.

Who was he kidding? He wasn’t getting out of there. At least right now.

He forced his heavy eyelids to open enough for him to scope the room again. He was on the ground, why the hell wasn’t it hard? He strained his eyes to look down, and saw he was on some kind of huge, soft pillow. Big enough that it fit his entire body.

He closed his exhausted eyes and took deep breaths, just like he learned in yoga class. His heart rate slowed down gradually to a more normal pace. His yoga instructor would be proud.

He was starting to gain a small amount of movement when he heard light footsteps coming down the hall.

 _Deep breaths, Harry, stay calm,_ his muffled brain kept saying. He heard the doorknob of Louis’ bedroom door turn and soon after someone walked in, closing the door gently. It took his brain a few seconds to realize who it was.

“ _Louis!_ Oh my God thank goodness you’re okay! Where are they?” He cried out, but his words were muffled behind the thing covering his mouth.

Louis looked down at him and smiled. “Look who’s awake,” he said warmly. He walked closer and squatted down to Harry’s level on the floor and brushed the sweaty curls off his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Harry said, even though Louis couldn’t understand him.

Louis kept stroking Harry’s hair, and Harry tilted his head into the touch, just happy that Louis was here and okay.

Louis easily removed the contraption from Harry’s mouth. Harry stared at it, it looked like a muzzle. Like the one his neighbor’s dog had to wear when Harry was a kid.

“Louis. Louis what’s going on? Are you alright? Where are the people that drugged me? Did you see them?” The words weren’t all coming out how he wanted them to, they were slurred and going to slow. Slower than how he usually talked, and that was saying something.

Louis pouted. “Poor baby,” he said, stroking Harry’s cheek. “Can’t really understand you, now can I?”

Something wasn’t right. Louis was acting weird; they must still be in the flat somewhere.

“Louis, where are they?” he slurred, painstakingly slow.

Thankfully Louis understood enough of it. “Where’s who, Harry? It’s just you and me, baby boy.”

What the hell?

The continuous, gentle stroke of Louis’ warm hand in his knotted hair was short-circuiting his brain. It was making it hard to have a panic attack right now.

“What’s going on, Louis?” Harry could tell his words were becoming more tangible as time went on, words going a little bit faster and a little less slurred.

Louis smiled down at him. “What do you mean what’s going on? You just woke up from your nap on your doggy bed, silly boy. You’re my good boy, huh? My good puppy. I’m going to take good care of you from now on, I promise. You’ll be my best boy, won’t you, huh? Huh?”

Louis was talking to him like he was some kind of pet. What happened to his best friend? What the hell was going on?

“Louis. Louis, what the fuck are you talking about? You’re scaring the shit out of me. What’s going on with you?” His heart was picking up speed and fingers were twitching now. He was gaining feeling back in his feet and hands.

“Harry, nothing’s wrong with me,” Louis said gently, like _Harry_ was the crazy  one. “You just need to accept that you’re my good boy now. You’ll be so happy. _We’ll_ be happy.”

Harry hadn’t even realized tears were streaming down his face. “Louis, you can’t do this. I trusted you, Louis. My best friend. Why are you doing this to me?”

The corners of Louis’ mouth twitched down marginally. “Of course we’re best friends. Dog is man’s best friend, right, boy? You should still trust your owner.” He tapped Harry on the nose with a finger and continued to smile. _Owner._

“Louis… You’re not my owner… I’m not a dog… Please, Louis. You can’t do this. You can’t just keep me locked away in your house.” His words were slow, like he was trying to talk someone out of making a terrible decision.

“Of course I can. You’re my dog now. This is now your home as much as it is mine. You’ll learn to love it and accept it, Harry. I promise. You’ll be so happy with me,” he said with a warm smile. For some reason, Harry’s heart was returning to its normal speed. “Much better than Biscuits, hm?” he said so quietly that Harry’s muffled brain almost missed it.

“Louis. Is this really about your old dog?” Harry gritted through his teeth. “You can’t replace your old dog with me, Louis! That’s not how things work! This isn’t right what you’re doing, Louis! Please let me—”

Louis slapped a palm to his own forehead and said, “Oops, that’s right, dogs can’t talk.” He pressed the muzzle to Harry’s mouth and strapping the back to his head. As soon as he took in the strong smell of chemicals coming from below his nose, his vision went blurry and the last thing he registered before everything went black was the cool press of lips to his overheated forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be more frequent bc I'm on break :) please leave a comment so I know this isn't complete shit lol


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry woke up again, the room was dark.

He reminded himself to keep his heart rate slow. He couldn’t help but think of the one time he had a panic attack in class and how it felt like he couldn’t breath. He didn’t really want a repeat.

He tried to think on the bright side. At least it wasn’t a random, old pedophile? Right?

But this was Louis. The same Louis that bought Harry’s mum chocolates for Mother’s Day that year. He couldn’t imagine Louis ever hurting him, but this was fucked up. He needed to either knock some sense into Louis’ head or run like hell and get the fuck out of there. Well, as soon as his legs started working.

He needed to come up with a game plan. He could play along for a while, get Louis to trust him so he’ll stop with the muscle relaxers or whatever the fuck he’d been giving him.

He could do this.

Louis’ bedroom door opened quietly and Louis walked in, with a soft smile on his face. “Hey, pup. You feeling better? You hungry?”

Harry nodded slowly to the best of his ability.

Louis’ smile brightened as he went down to pet at Harry’s hair. “Good, let’s get some food in that belly of yours.”

Louis wasn’t _really_ expecting Harry to be able to stand, was he? He couldn’t even wiggle a toe.

Harry didn’t even realize Louis left the room and had come back with two bowls. Dog bowls.

Louis set the bowls down by the dog bed, removed the muzzle, and helped Harry sit up and, well, at least he could do that. One bowl had water in it and the other had… Something else.

“It has all your favorites in it. Carrots, chicken… I even put in some bacon bits for you.” He said it all with such an accomplished smile on his face, like he just _knew_ Harry was going to love it.

Harry looked down at the bowl and saw dog food. The wet kind. The chunky, unidentifiable kind.

Harry looked Louis dead in the eye. “Louis. You can’t be serious. This is dog food. I don’t even think people can—”

“Sh,” Louis snipped. “Puppies don’t complain about their food. This brand was said to be ranked highly for giving dogs a full amount of daily nutrients and protein by nine out of ten veterinarians. It’ll taste great.”

 _You eat it instead, then,_ Harry wanted to say, but he didn’t want to make Louis angry right now. But… He _can’t._ He can’t do it.

“Louis, please. I can’t eat this, I—”

“Aww,” Louis interrupted. “Can the puppy not feed himself yet? I get it. I should have known. Little puppies are messy when they eat on their own anyway, isn’t that right?”

Louis grabbed the spoon he used to stir the dog food and scooped some up, placing it in front of Harry’s mouth. “You’ll be so happy after you eat your food, puppy. It’ll be so yummy.”

As Louis held the spoon under his nose, Harry’s eyes began to water at the smell. God, it smelt inhumane. _It could be worse, though?_ his optimistic side chimed in. Like, dumb teenagers ate dog food for dares all the time, right? It had to be edible.

Harry closed his eyes and opened his mouth a sliver, hopefully invitation enough for Louis to get this over with. “Good, good boy,” Louis hummed as he slid the spoon into Harry’s mouth.

Harry grimaced. He couldn’t _help it._ It was fucking cold, and dry and slimy at the same time. It tasted nothing like chicken. Or carrots. What a fucking lie.

He swallowed it like a champ and shuttered as subtle as he could.

Louis beamed at him and pet him on the head. “Good boy, Harry! That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“It was—” Before he could finish, Louis shoved another spoonful in his mouth and Harry nearly choked on it. _You can do this, Harry. You can get your ass out of here sooner if you just compromise._

Harry got through a little over half of it before his stomach started churning and he felt like he was going to keel over.

“Louis. I— I can’t anymore. ’M gonna be sick. Please.” 

Louis looked at him and frowned. “Hm. You look a little green, pup. You not feelin’ too good?”

_Did Louis really not just—_

“No. I’m not, I just said—”

“Let’s get you some water then off to bed for you, hm?” Louis said, stroking his hair, as if Harry hadn’t said anything at all. Harry really wished he’d stop doing that, because it felt incredible compared to the void feeling of his limp body. It was the only thing he could feel along with the heavy flutter of his eyelids. Louis lifted the water bowl up to Harry’s mouth, tilting his chin up so Harry could drink. That was easy enough, and actually soothed his stomach a bit.

“There we go. Such a good boy for me. Your tummy will feel better in no time,” Louis said reassuringly with a smile.

Louis returned the muzzle to Harry’s mouth before Harry could say anymore and helped Harry lay back down in the position he was in when he woke up; curled on his side.

Harry’s eyelids were feeling even heavier and all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep until he woke up in his own bed, eating _actual food._ Like pizza. Fuck, he would do anything for a slice of pizza.

Louis rested a palm on Harry’s side and started rubbing softly, up and down. The rhythm was nice, relaxing. His thoughts were beginning to blur, and _damn it_ , he must have laced the fucking water. Of course.

Louis leaned down to Harry’s ear and brushed a curl away. “You’re being such a good boy,” he murmured, still rubbing Harry’s side, occasionally drifting down to Harry’s tummy. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you? You feel so happy when you listen to me, don’t you. That’s all there is to it, isn’t it? You being my good boy, doing what I ask… It’s not too bad. You’re going to get treated like the most special boy in the world. I’ll do everything for you… Feed you, bathe you, give you treats… All kinds of treats… I’ll pet you all day, whenever you want and even when you don’t ask for it, cause you’re my good boy. And that’s all you ever need to be now. Isn’t that easy? C’mon Harry, just nod for me, tell me it sounds easy.”

Harry’s brain felt numb and hyperaware at the same time. He felt like he’s in another world, and God was telling him everything he needed to know about every cure for every disease, and he’s taking it all in, just because he felt like he _should_ be. Like this was important. He’s catching certain key words being said, _happy, special, all you need,_ _good boy good boy good boy, easy easy easy._ His brain wasn’t completing the puzzle, couldn’t tell where to place these words together, but when he heard _nod_ Harry nodded. Of course he did. Because nothing sounded better than those words, right?

The weight on his side and his belly felt so heavy, but so warm and comforting. Was comforting the word? His brain didn’t feel like thinking about it, it just knew that that weight was _there._ And didn’t feel bad.

“Good, Harry. That’s the good boy I know you are, hm? Wanting to make your owner happy. You’ll be happy, too.”

 _Happy happy happy_ was what Harry’s subconscious was picking up. Somewhere in his brain he could sense the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile, because, _yeah, happy._ Or something along those lines.

That’s when his brain decided to stop listening and turn off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and commenting I really appreciate it :)


End file.
